


Girl's Day Out

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123
Summary: Forever 21, H&M, so many choices. Looks like a trip to the mall!(I OWN NOTHING).





	

Piper's POV

"What if we go shopping?" I suggested. Me, Annabeth, Reyna, Hazel, Thalia, Clarisse and Drew were sitting in a circle on the Big House floor.  
"Ew, gross, no." Clarisse shuddered.   
"Only you would say that Clarisse, you hate make up and fancy clothes. You're a daughter of Ares. But maybe we can fix that. That sounds like a great idea sis." Drew elbowed me in the arm.  
"Ow," I rubbed my arm. "And don't call me sis."  
Drew shrugged. "I want to go to Forever 21."  
"No, H&M is SO much better." Annabeth crossed her arms.  
"Relax, we can all go to our favorite stores in the mall. Remember? That giant shopping center where-"  
"We get it!" We yelled at Thalia. Geez, take a hint!   
Drew sighed and there was a moment of silence.

"What about the guys?" Annabeth asked, breaking the (nice- in my opinion) silence. "When I stay away from Percy too long he gets a liiiiitle bit detached from reality."  
"You mean he soaks everyone with water and then cries until you get back?" Clarisse mumbled. "Yeah, that." "Cuz I've been there."  
"Well whatever. They're all playing video games with Jason." Drew glanced in the living room. Sure enough, the guys were all playing Mario Kart on their new Wii. Surprisingly, Nico was kicking butt.  
"Yeah, go Neeks!" Thalia screeched. Nico sighed and ran a hand through his hair, making him take a wrong turn. Nico cursed in Greek and dropped his controller.  
"I quit."  
"HAHAHA!" Thalia laughed. "You're welcome Neeks!"  
"What have I said about nicknames!?" Nico groaned, dropping his head in his lap. Thalia laughed again and ignored him.

"So shopping?" Annabeth said. "Let's go," Drew grinned, raced for her purse, and left the Big House.

"I'll go tell Chiron," I sighed. "I'll come too, I don't need Percy knowing I'm leaving." Annabeth whispered. "I doubt he'll notice. He's winning." I laughed. Annabeth gave me a high five, and we went to tell Chiron we were leaving.

 


End file.
